My Little Pony: Ties That Bind
by Its Rainbow Dash
Summary: Five separate tales come together to reveal a Rising Darkness in a far away land each Pony chosen by fate holding a Piece of a puzzle that if corrupted will change the future and fate of those who are lost and seeking., we are all bound by Ties That Bind. 1.5 to Something Cheesy This Way Comes.
1. Chapter 1 Limaçon Dreamscribble

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait just had a horrible case of writers block for the past week or so everything I wrote was just bleh I couldn't feel the urge to do anything.**_

_**Well I think it's over my mind is running about with many tales so I'm going to get back into the swing of things again.**_

_**Anyway this fic takes place before My Little Pony: The Lost Frontier., it is like a 1.5 in a way I hope you all enjoy.**_

* * *

Dark Green eyes gazed out the nearby open window in deep thought she knew inside this day would come but was caught off guard that the time was now.

A long raven mane flowed down her backside bangs styled off into a slight wave that hid her face slightly her tail was flat and wispy yet flicked side to side with each step she took.

Her violet coat was dull and fading long had the shimmer faded away from herself.

Her hooves clicked softly along the marble floor of her castle echoing eerily around her as she made her way down the dimly lit corridor.

She had been given visions of this day granted to her by a higher power one she kept in check this power from deep inside the Void of all worlds could easily corrupt any soul using them for its own purposes.

But she knew better than to constantly use her own powers she bided her time the mere thought she would never be used easing her mind as she stopped in front of a large oak door leading down to the dungeon.

Taking a deep breath she slowly allowed her horn on her head to glow a dark blue as the door opened slowly she took her lead down the spiraling stairway unsure what she would do when she reached the bottom.

The light within the dungeon was dim a cold breeze whistled inside sharply from cracks on the walls even as rats ran across the darkness of the corners this place was indeed chilling.

Stepping forward the Unicorn looked towards three castle guards each wearing dull grey armor the same shimmer had faded away not only from their outfits but from their eyes as well.

As she stepped forward the guards nodded and stepped aside kneeling slightly as her gaze fell upon a beaten young filly her rainbow mane shimmered so brightly even though her body was bruised and cut.

Slowly kneeling forward she gently ran a hoof through the soft mane of the young mare who simply opened brightly colored violet eyes of her own looking up in fright and confusion.

Yet was too weak to do anything but softly sigh aloud and close her eyes once more weakly trying to regain her strength through sheer force of will.

Rainbow Dash winced in pain as her eyes opened looking up to a dark figure before her its eyes were green and filled with a sense of dread and darkness like nothing she had ever seen before.

" What...are...you? " Rainbow Dash whimpered aloud as a dark violet hoof slowly extended towards her caressing her cheek slowly though as if trying to show love., yet all Dash felt was fear.

" Your Savior." A Wicked voice echoed in reply.

* * *

Limaçon Dreamscribble yawned aloud softly her brown hues gazing outside her window to see that the moon was already in full swing yet she had not even completed her study plan for the upcoming days.

Sighing she knew it wasn't her time management that had snuck up on her but instead her thoughts and daydreams about one day traveling to new and wonderful places that had her in this mess.

stretching her slender frame slightly her white coat frazzled out as she allowed another yawn to escape her lips this was going to be one of those long nights in Ponyville.

Eyes looking down to the empty schedule before her she swiftly began to plan out the game plan for days to come when suddenly she heard the door to her home open.

Gasping aloud Limacon jolted up looking forward to see the door hadn't budged at all her heart racing in her chest wildly.

Sighing she ran a hoof through her Orange colored sleek straight mane that had flustered out from the scare as she grumbled under her breath softly she hated that she was hearing things.

" Hello Lima." A rasp voice spoke as she froze still with fear knowing that she did not just imagine that.

Limacon slowly turned around to see a shadowy figure behind her cast in darkness she couldn't make out any features as if this pony was from another place entirely.

" You...please don't hurt me I don't have much I'm just a Math Tutor..." She felt herself stumble over her words as she gazed to the figure who just let out a dry laugh.

" I'm not here to hurt you Lima I'm here to offer you something." The figure spoke in a calm voice waving a hoof towards her as Limacon gazed down to her desk seeing a pile of gold bits and gems of all kinds littering her workspace.

Brown hues widened in shock as she placed her hooves atop the riches feeling their sleek and shimmering frames knowing this wasn't a dream but reality.

" Oh my. Why give me this? " Limacon slowly lifted her hooves off the riches gazing over to the figure who laughed aloud from the darkness.

" So you can live your dream dear Lima no more do you have to work day in and out for small change chasing a dream of traveling the world seeing new places." The figure replied as Limacon gazed down slowly.

" You know as you chase this dream it will never become a reality., you will be here day in and out doing the same job with no respect or reward forced to live a mundane existence." The shadows of the room seemed to echo around Limacon who gently placed a hoof atop a large gem.

" I'm here to offer you these riches so you may leave this place forever and travel see new places meet new ponies." The figure walked closer as Limacon felt her heart race faster.

" Go on take it leave this place behind." The figure spoke in a deeper voice whispering into her ear sending a shiver down her spine.

Limacon gazed to the gold and jewels knowing her dream was in reach yet the more she looked onto the riches the less it seemed to sparkle the Red Rubies almost seemed to be bleeding as each bit looked dim and dull.

" No!, This isn't right I can't take this from you it feels wrong." Limacon slowly closed her eyes taking a deep breath before opening her hues once more seeing things more clearly now.

" And you're wrong I may not get paid the most and sure I may not ever realise my dream but my student's I tutor do Respect me because I'm their friend and help them find the potential within themselves." Limacon smiled to herself gazing back to her study planner.

" And in the end that is my reward my riches." Limacon turned around to face the figure only to see her room was empty gazing back to her desk the riches were gone and so was the chill that her body felt.

* * *

_**A/N: Well this is part one their will be six parts each except the last chapter will introduce a new OC being tested by the Mysterious Figure.**_

_**Who is she and why is she testing the chosen?**_

_**Keep reading to peer a little into the Mystery that is The Lost Frontier.**_

_**Rainbow Dashes part showed a bit of TLF main villain Lazura.**_

_**You will learn more about her as well in each chapter.**_

_**R&R and I hope you enjoyed.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Gladius

**_A/N: I wanted to post this chapter last night but some Error Type 2 kept blocking me from doing so._**

**_Anyway I'm going to try and post chapter 3 as well later tonight but for now enjoy chapter 2._**

**_Thank you to all who reviewed and fav'd etc it helps._**

**_Love you all._**

* * *

" So you failed to sway her hmmm? " Discord laughed aloud as he sat atop a nearby stump deep within a dark wooded area his legs crossed a smile on his face.

" The heart is not easily swayed by earthly riches." The Mysterious Figure spoke in a stern but calm tone her voice never raising nor falling off into a whisper.

" Well if you knew that then why even try? " Discord asked as he rolled his eyes this acquaintance of his was beginning to get under his skin.

" The heart like all things is a living thing it too has a fate intertwined in many paths..." The figure spoke as she flaunted a hoof before her a portal made of white mist appearing.

" You make it sound like you've done this before." Discord asked his intrigue hooked by the manner of this figure as silence filled the space between them both.

" You have your order's Discord find me the others' and ask not question's you shouldn't." The figure spoke in a tone that was all business.

Discord simply sighed biting his tonuge knowing if he soured this mares mood he would never get the answers he sought and the one truth his own heart ached for.

" Sure thing." Discord sighed as he already found the third pony she wanted named Candy Pop she wasn't hard to find.

" If I'm unable to sway the hearts of those I seek then we must go to Plan B, so be prepared." The figure spoke trotting into the mist as it started to vanish from view.

" Grrr...You said I had only to help you now not later." Discord snapped as he stood up the figure sighing aloud as she vanished.

Discord sighed himself knowing this partnership would be a long one.

* * *

Gladius slowly trotted down the long twisted path he had taken hours ago for a new job he accepted from a mother mare who claimed her daughter had run away deep into this winding forest.

The branches were tangled above blocking out what little light the moon had offered from high above as it also prevented the pegasus from flying which would have helped alot in this case.

His mane was a fiery crimson color that was short and pointed up, his coat was pure black matching the darkness around him perfectly as red colored eyes kept a close watch on his surroundings.

He was a traveler and for most of his life spent his time helping those who couldn't help themselves it was the most he could do to forget the memories that haunted his past ones filled with true horrors.

If he could save others from feeling his pain then in the end no matter what it was worth the trouble he usually found himself in.

Snapping back into reality he could hear the soft sobbing of a young mare in the distance this had to be the pony he was sent to find on this dark night one he would lead back home.

Galloping proudly down the twisted path he pushed through the barbed thorn ridden forest breaking down barriers of brush as he followed the sobbing while it grew closer and closer.

Giving one last push he sprung out of the dark woods and into that of a hidden pond deep within the woods the water before him shimmered brightly yet wasn't clear but a dark purple color as it were poisoned by something.

Slowly his eyes studied his surroundings looking for the source of the crying before spotting a large boulder that had rolled down a nearby hill beneath it trapped in a small ditch slowly filling with the murky water was the young mare he was hired to find.

" Please help me..." The voice of a young mare spoke in a shivering tone her coat and mane soaked to the bone as she weakly squeezed a hoof out of a small opening for help.

Gladius galloped over to the boulder as he placed his own hoof atop hers' to help keep her calm he could see that the ditch was filled with leaking water up to her neck she had very little time left.

" Don't worry Miss I'm here to help you..." He spoke unsure of his own words this boulder would take three or four strong stallions to move at most and he knew there was no time to head back.

" I'm so cold..." The mare coughed aloud shivering as she slowly slid her hoof back into the opening her eyes filled with a sense of fear and tiredness.

Glaring towards his obstacle he swiftly placed his shoulder against the rock his hooves digging roughly into the muddy dirt below him as he pushed with all his strength.

The boulder not budging even a little he could only watch as the ditch continued to fill with the cold muddy water the mare sobbing as it reached above her neck.

Gladius felt his heart racing he had to do something he couldn't stand by and let this mare fall to her fate a wicked voice in his head whispered there was nothing he could do.

It mocked him telling him to give up to just walk away or face frightening memories of the young mares death.

Gritting his teeth he locked out the whispers his body strained as he pushed up against the boulder his body tensing even as he felt the world around him spinning.

Looking down he watched the mare cry as her whole face vanished below the water he knew he must push ahead or face his own fate before him.

Wincing he screamed out from the top of his lungs his wings spreading outward proudly his body aching while muscles threatened to tear his hooves quivering he used everything he had as the boulder pushed away.

Taking a deep breath calming his mind he gave one last push as the boulder rolled off the ditch., ignoring his own pain and aching body he swiftly pulled the mare from the water as she gasped for air crying and coughing.

" Who...who are you? " She whimpered shivering as he turned towards her removing an emergency blanket from his saddle bag wrapping it around her as she continued to cry frightened.

" Nopony..." Was his reply as he gently comforted the young mare before him the whispers finally fading away.

Yet unknown to him a figure cloaked in darkness watched his every move from afar hidden among the trees as she slowly turned around fading back into the shadows once more.

* * *

" Where am I? " Rainbow Dash asked as she sat upon a soft velvet pillow many a food item placed before her as she gazed forward to a mare named Lazura.

Lazura stood from across the room watching her as she slowly trotted forward a smile across her face.

" You are in Serenity Hollow young child." Lazura spoke her voice trying to come off as warm and soft but instead sent a chill down Dashes spine.

" I...who am I? " Dash asked her mind running a blank all she remembered was a blinding light then waking up in a dungeon cold and bruised.

" That my child is a question I can anwser." Lazura smiled turning away as she slowly walked towards the door to exit the warm room.

" You know who I am tell me! " Dash snapped as she tried to stand only to feel her body ache.

" Soon but first eat and rest when the sun shines in the morrow all will be revealed." Lazura spoke as she stopped momentarily before continuing on and exiting the room.

Dash sighed aloud slowly lowering her head as she took a bright red apple in her mouth her stomach aching for food as she began to eat it.

* * *

Outside the castle atop the roof stood a Pony with a long crimson mane flowing down her head her fiery tail swished to the side like a thunder bolt as dark green eyes watched the distance.

Her horn atop her head shined a dark red as her eyes narrowed spotting those eyes in the distance how their pupils were pointed in shape and how her lavender mane flowed in the wind.

" Hmmm...found you." The Pony growled her mind-set only on one thing revenge.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter as I said three will be up next and after I finish TTB I'll get back to TLF.**_

_**R&R and hope you all have a great day.**_

_**IRD.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Sapphire Nyx

_**A/N: Wow this chapter turned out to be long but sets up the last act of the story lol.**_

_**I had fun writing this though it was great to flex my action scene muscles again.**_

_**I hope you all enjoy and thank you all who have followed and reviewed etc You are the best :P.**_

* * *

" Apples! Apples! I love Apples! " A cheery voice sang in a melodic tone as a beige female Pegasus fluttered in place high above beside an open pantry scooping a bunch of apples into her hooves happily.

Her mane flowed elegantly down her head in a Turquoise color shimmering in the natural light as a Cloud with flowers below it cutie mark was printed on her backside proudly.

Her singing echoed about the large open meeting room within the castle of Serenity Hollow as a blue earth pony gritted her teeth slowly at a large table the singing driving her mad.

The Earth Ponys' green mane was slicked back in a flustered but sleek style her cutie mark was that of a box wrapped in colorful wrapping paper.

" Apple Pie and Apple Fritters they all just give me the Jitt..." The Pegasus sang before a sleek metallic throwing knife sliced through an apple she had placed on a counter the blade sticking out of the wall as the apple fell into two clean pieces.

" Will you just shut up you annoying tart! " The earth pony huffed as she held out her hooves a strange metal device strapped to them readying to fire out another knife.

" Essh somepony needs to chill." The Pegasus rolled her eyes as she picked up a whole apple taking a small bite from it slowly.

" Grrr...chill? " The Earth pony asked annoyed as the Pegasus fluttered closer to her gently.

" Yeah you know take it easy, float slow, party soft..." The Pegasus giggled poking her comrade gently on the chest with her spare hoof.

" I KNOW WHAT CHILL IS! " The Earth pony snapped as the Pegasus quickly swooped away out of fright from the sudden outburst.

" Oh...my...oh...whoa..." The Pegasus started to mumble in a frightened tone.

" I swear I wish I could have gone with the others on their missions..." The Earth pony sighed aloud shaking her head side to side slowly.

" Trust me Harmona you wouldn't enjoy the missions." Lazura spoke in a stern manner walking in through the door her attention drawn to her two comrades.

" Phst says you Lazi anything is better than listening to that idiot!" Harmona rolled her eyes pointing to the Pegasus who gave a small pouting look her way.

Lazura sighed shaking her head softly as she trotted over to a free seat and sat down in silence.

" You two used to be such good friends..." Lazura spoke her voice filled with a sense of business as the Pegasus fluttered over to Lazura smiling gently giving her a hug.

" Awww we are still friends and so are you." The Pegasus giggled freeing Lazura from the embrace before fluttering over to her own seat.

Harmona merely rolling her eyes as she kicked up her hind hooves atop the table leaning back in her seat.

" Yes of course Rayne Storm." Lazura spoke in a cold emotionless tone to the Pegasus before turning her sole attention towards the business at hand.

" So Ole Cece banished another one of her little elements' to our humble land hmm? " Harmona smacked her lips slowly as Lazura gave her a stern stare.

" It would seem so, she would be the only one with access to the spell which leads directly here." Lazura sighed as Harmona shook her head smugly happy she could read her boss so easily.

" What element is she? " Rayne Storm asked tilting her head to the side softly her eyes filled with the bliss of ignorance and innocence.

" Loyalty." Lazura spoke never looking towards the Pegasus who had her eyes widen in surprise.

" Wow just like you used to be..." Rayne spoke as Lazura shot her a glare eyes burning like embers with rage.

" Errr I mean like you are Lazi...hehe." The Pegasus slowly folded her ears back softly lowering in her seat frightened again.

" With a hole now leading from one realm to another it is finally our time to strike back." Lazura spoke in a serious tone as Harmona sat up straight a smirk across her face.

" Oh yeah I love a party! " Harmona giggled sadistically as she lifted her hooves up aiming her knife thrower at Rayne who yelped aloud softly.

" No you fool we will not strike now, instead we shall bide our time a hole can only grow wider as i tears at the seams we wait and help it along in a subtle manner." Lazura looked to Harmona with a stern gaze as she merely was greeted with an eye roll in return.

" So what?, we're going to do Repo? " Rayne asked tilting her head to the side cutely.

" Recon you idiot, RECON! " Harmona snapped as she shot a silver throwing knife at Rayne who screamed aloud in shock as the glistening blade traveled like a lightning bolt towards her.

Wincing Rayne waited for the sting only to open her eyes to see the blade floating in front of her eye merely an inch away as a blue aura surrounded it before it floated down to the table gently.

Lazura sighed in a beaten tone barely catching the blade with her powers as she gave Harmona an angry stare.

" Yes Harmona Recon is in order we need to use our powers from the void to travel to this new realm and learn about it as we wait for our time to strike." Lazura flaunted a hoof towards her comrades softly as she stood up heading for the door.

" So let me guess we do the recon and you babysit? " Harmona giggled aloud softly looking to Lazura who nodded in agreement.

" Yes Harmona but not you I need your questionable skills here in the castle I'm sending Rayne." Lazura spoke with a wicked glint in her eye as Harmona and Rayne stood up in shock.

" What! " Both spoke in unison as Lazura turned back facing both ponies.

" My word is final if you want to disagree then I must insist you don't." Lazura snapped her horn glowing darkly as both ponies sat back down in silence.

Lazura flipped her mane back elegantly as she galloped out of the meeting room in silence.

" I hope you die out there..." Harmona hissed to Rayne as she flaunted a hoof a dark green glow engulfing her as she vanished from the room in a pout.

" Apples...doo-do-do..." Rayne sighed sadly her ears folded back gently as she allowed a green glow to engulf her as well vanishing off to complete her job.

* * *

The moon high above Canterlot shined brightly in the dark night sky, stars danced to the rhythm of nature twinkling brightly as if celebrating all the darkness in the world.

But darkness was not all bad if seen in the right light per se it could be a joyous time filled with enchantment and beauty., though many a pony would be blinded to see this.

But not one a certain pony by the name of Sapphire Nyx she knew of the beauty of the night and through time has even learned many of its secrets' some that guided her and others that stayed close to her heart.

The tall elegant pony sat under a large tree within the Canterlot Gardens her wild but straight styled mane was a shimmering cerulean blue and such as the stars danced high above so did the dark blue streaks in her mane do the same.

Her bangs fell across her left eye which was a greenish red hue her right eye a dark glistening sapphire blue color watched her surroundings., though the calmness of night rarely offered any entertainment for those seeking adventure.

She smirked as her black coat shimmered in the light of the moon high above., it was a shame she did enjoy a good time more so than most ponies she didn't know why but she knew she loved the chaos in life.

Folding back her hybrid wings the right a dark blue pegasi wing as her left was a dark purple bat wing., she enjoyed the silence before her taking her relaxing moments when she could grab them.

Blinking suddenly she could hear the soft pattering of paws behind her as a wolf with a white coat made its way behind her eyes glowing in the night.

" Hello Blizzard nice night out hmm? " Sapphire giggled as the wolf just nodded sitting down beside her in a calm manner gazing to her before looking up to the moon as well.

" Yes calm and quiet, I don't like it..." Blizzard sighed shaking his head side to side softly.

" Only you could find trouble with a calm quiet night Blizz." Sapphire giggled talking to the young wolf, as to many would hear only growls yet to her she could communicate with wolves clear as day it was a gift among others.

" Just call it instinct something ponies lack." Blizzard sighed as he kept his eyes on the moon trying to keep a serious face.

" Ouch!, well I'm a pony yes but you know better than anypony else I can be a wild thing! " Sapphire giggled as her body morphed into a wolf form as she nudged her friend at the side.

Blizzard couldn't help but laugh at the odd creäture he found himself friends with as he pounced her onto the ground., both rolled about enjoying some playful fun during the night.

Blizzard rolled about as Sapphire pushed him to the side both rolling off into the lush grass as Blizzard kept on top pinning his friend down softly as he tugged her ear playfully.

A sudden crash caused both to allow their ears to perk up with interest it sounded as if a building off in the middle of town was being broken into.

Sapphire morphed back into her normal Pony Hybrid form as she gazed off towards the main plaza., Blizzard narrowing his eyes growling sensing something amiss.

" Lets' go check it out! " Blizzard spoke in an excited tone as he tried to run off only to have a hoof placed atop his backside gently.

" No Blizzard I'll check it out you stay here., if some of the Night Guards who I'm not close with spot you inside the city limits they might attack." Sapphire spoke in a worried tone as her friend huffed aloud rolling his eyes.

" But." The young wolf tried to speak only to have Sapphire give him a serious but playful look.

" No if and or buts' and coconuts'., just stay here and keep the grass warm for me I'll be right back." Sapphire giggled as she began to playfully gallop off towards the plaza.

Blizzard sighed aloud as he plopped onto the lush grass below him., he had an uneasy feeling echoing throughout his frame.

* * *

Within the Canterlot Literature shop many books were thrown to the ground as shelves had been toppled over, while pages were torn littered about as even hardback books were ripped into pieces.

The front window had been smashed open as a dark figure moved about freely inside scooping up books and placing them within a saddlebag, before tripping over a few paperbacks on the ground toppling to the ground with a thud.

" I know at night it's a drag to find something good to read but this is ridiculous. " Sapphire smirked as she skipped in through the window of the store eyes locked on the figure on the ground.

" Phst mind your own business I'm on a mission." Rayne spoke from the ground as she quickly stood up shaking off the dust from her coat as her mane frazzled out wildly.

" What mission to find the perfect Romance novel?, I enjoyed Dusk myself vampire ponies are awesome! " Sapphire giggled aloud as Rayne gave her a confused look.

" I got what I came for just stand out of my way weirdo., I hate being out longer than I have too." Rayne spoke her voice filled with a sense of uneasiness.

" I can't do that you see Canterlot is my town they have been pretty nice to me so the most I could do is stop a thief from robbing something." Sapphire spoke eyes narrowing as Rayne glared and quickly darted over to the smashed window.

Sapphire grinned and bolted for the same opening knowing she could cut off this odd pony only to have a chill run down her spine as the pony faded out of view for a second as she phased through her.

Sapphire gasped turning around seeing the pony make a mad dash towards the castle as she narrowed her eyes in interest., this pony obviously wasn't a regular around these parts.

" Hey! how did you do that wait up! " Sapphire yelled as she spread her wings and flew off into the sky after her hoping she didn't lose her.

* * *

Rayne gasped aloud as she ran down the twists' and turns' of this new large place confused by where to go as she suddenly felt a crash from above.

The large pony tackled her as she went flying off crashing into a nearby tree a park in the background.

The saddlebag flung open as many books flew out everywhere littering the ground as Sapphire gave some a few glances to see what it was this pony was after.

" Equestria history, Daring Do, Power Ponies? " Sapphire tilted her head in confusion muzzle scrunching up in a cute fashion.

Rayne moaned aloud as she sat up on the ground her head aching as Sapphire turned her attention back to her.

" Now stay still or I'll tackle you into next week if you dash off again." Sapphire huffed as Rayne just shook her head softly.

" Grrr...I'm a pacifist I enjoy music and fruit salads..." Rayne started to pout aloud speaking to herself as if she were in front of many ponies.

" Um..." Sapphire blinked confused unsure what to say.

" But no send me out on Repo., send me out to get tackled by bat looking pony things..." Rayne sighed her ears folding back as she pointed to Sapphire.

" Hey!" Was all she could reply.

Dusting herself off Rayne stood up glaring to Sapphire her little tantrum seemed to have passed.

" Give me my books or face the consequences! " Rayne shouted as she felt her body tense up suddenly.

" Not a chance!, just tell me where you're from! " Sapphire cut to the chase as the pony rolled her eyes towards her.

" Awwww why did they send me." Rayne sighed as she looked to the pony who seemed to tower over her in height., she knew she had to make this quick she only could hope this ended well.

* * *

" Aid me Nature lovely and true! " Rayne shouted out as her whole frame glowed with a dark shadow like aura forming around her the grass below them shaking.

Sapphire blinked confused as suddenly twisted roots shot out from the ground near the park slamming into her hard sending her back with a thud.

Shaking it off Sapphire gazed forward as a group of roots tried to lash her once more., body glowing she teleported out-of-the-way using her own chaotic magic.

Rayne glared and flaunted a hoof towards her as thorn ridden vines from a nearby post sprang to life wrapping around Sapphires legs quickly tripping her to the ground.

" Crush her! " Rayne shouted as the roots lifted high and smashed down towards Sapphire who quickly bit through the vines holding her legs and rolled out-of-the-way from the slam.

" Hey! let's talk this through." Sapphire gasped as Rayne huffed the roots punching and lashing at her in a frenzy as she barely dodged the flurry of attacks stumbling onto the ground feeling drained.

Rayne smirked as she ordered the roots once more to lash out., Sapphire glared having enough as she focused her own powers eyes glowing as the roots froze in place.

Sapphire winced focusing hard as Rayne did the same the vines swaying side to side unable to move in one certain direction., Sapphire dug deep within her soul finding the power of chaos she held dear.

Suddenly the vines shot out like lightning towards Rayne smacking her across the side hard as she flew high into the sky., Sapphire gazed towards a small bird bath in the park as the water shot up spraying Rayne hard in the face.

The Pegasus hit the ground hard in a daze as Sapphire narrowed her glowing eyes causing the mud on the ground to lift up forming into the shape of a small hammer and smashing hard into Rayne who yelped aloud.

Sapphire felt her body aching as she snapped out of her own daze body trembling from the power of chaos., her foe wincing in pain from the ground across from her the battle was over.

* * *

Rayne gasped for air her whole body pulsing with pain what was this creäture before her., the dark aura around her fading away she knew she had to make a run for it again.

Looking down she quickly snatched up a single book and flipped it into her torn saddlebag with a little flair as she galloped over to a clearing in the park limping some.

" Wait! " Sapphire gasped aloud unable to follow the odd mare any further.

Ignoring her completely Rayne summoned a green light to begin engulfing her frame to take her back home where she hoped she would stay for a while.

" Mi...Mine." Rayne spoke in a gasping voice as she looked to her saddlebag before fading off into the green mist leaving Sapphire alone in the dark night.

Sapphire groaned aloud quickly teleporting out of the park the last thing she needed were guards' blaming her for thrashing the park., In her thoughts she knew it would be best not to tell Blizzard about this odd night.

She would hate for him to worry and she knew inside her heart she had to protect him from things like this she owed that promise to a dear friend.

From the shadows watched the Mysterious Figure., she had come to test Sapphire herself but smirked out of delight that another did it for her.

Her inner strength was pure and strong but the chaos energy that flowed through her could be easily manipulated she thought., a plan forming in her mind as she too faded off into the darkness.

* * *

_**A/N: The puzzle deepens eh?**_

_**For every answer more questions rise.**_

_**Lol I hope you all are enjoying this twisted tale so far it's fun to write.**_

_**R&R it helps a lot and please have a great day.**_

_**Signed, IRD.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Candy Pop

**_A/N: Yay! Chapter four is up now!_**

**_I hope you enjoy this part things are starting to heat up._**

**_The next chapter will be huge with action and a lot of drama._**

**_Then chapter 6 will lead right Into TLF._**

**_I hope you have all enjoyed the ride so far._**

* * *

" I must be off my attention is needed in the dungeon our guest is coming to." Lazura sighed as she gazed towards the door her mind racing with new thoughts' and ideas' for the days to come.

" Always running about aren't ya! " The Crimson maned pony spoke with a sarcastic manner as she leaned up against a nearby wall within the Queens' chambers.

" Don't start with me Wildfire I'm not in the mood I gave you, your orders now go! " Lazura snapped back her patience already withered and gone.

" I'm going, I'm going I just have to know first though why not send one of your own little friend's to do this job., why send for me? " Wildfire asked her brows rising in interest as Lazura slowly turned her attention towards her.

" They don't have to know everything it is wise to never place all your cards on the table." Lazura replied as Wildfire just rolled her eyes knowing all to well secrets had a way of causing trouble down the line.

" Is that so? " Wildfire smirked her voice filled with the same snarky attitude from before.

" Yes., but if you wish to discuss secrets then tell me why you never mentioned you knew your targets whereabouts from before? " Lazura smiled herself knowing she hit a nerve asking that question as Wildfire merely looked away.

" I have my reasons but I know now memories can be like a blade it can hurt even kill you if you hold them too dear." Wildfire trailed off slowly eyes looking out the nearby window.

" So you will get the job done? " Lazura asked eyes narrowing to the mare across from her.

" Yes., My memories are just that faded scenes from a time that will never be again." Wildfire huffed as she snapped back into reality and quickly allowed her horn to glow a dark red as she teleported away.

" Hmm Memories can be tricky indeed." Lazura sighed her own locked deep inside where her heart once was so long ago.

* * *

The last Luna Berry was placed softly atop the cake nestled gently on top of fluffy soft vanilla frosting, such as a Pegasus would dream aloft on a cloud high in the sky.

Candy Pop giggled her violet colored eyes sparkling at the sight of her masterpiece The Luna Berry Triple Layer Cake., it took many an hour to complete this special cake for a struggling family of ponies.

They had saved every bit they could to purchase the cake., for their visiting daughter they had not seen in years.

Luna Berry was her favorite and to Candy Pop it was her honor to make such a creation.

Though the Sugarcube had hired her only part-time she still loved to work in the bakery.

Since Pinkie Pie needed to take some time off she was busy with Cheese Sandwich and feeling a little sick during the mornings as well.

Sweets surrounded the young mare as she happily moved the cake off into the corner to wait till its owners could come to pick it up.

The Pink colored pony then began to work on a new project a smile on her face as her raven mane flowed down her head straight in style as violet eyes sparkled with life.

" Has that Luna berry cake been picked up yet? " asked trotting inside the kitchen with a concerned look across her face as Candy gave her a small nod.

" Nope but I just finished putting the finishing touches on it., it turned out lovely." Candy smiled as her hooves gently began to mead some dough on the counter.

" That is great!, I just heard there's a shortage of Luna Berries in Equestria the price just skyrocketed! " giggled herself as Candy just stopped what she was doing to listen to her boss.

" Um." Was all she could say unsure what to feel about that piece of information.

" Whoever orders Luna Berries today honey make sure to charge double., Supply and demand is now in." added as Candy looked behind herself to see four crates of Luna Berries not even opened yet.

" But Ma'am we have alot of berries to go around we don't have to charge extra do we? " Candy asked tilting her head to the side softly as gave her an odd look.

" They don't know that though." replied as she trotted over towards the door a smile on her face as if already spending the extra bits in her mind.

Candy Pop couldn't get another word in as her boss left the store leaving the mare with a hollow feeling in her heart, her ears suddenly perking up as she heard the front door open a few minutes later.

Trotting out into the front some flour smeared across her cheeks cutely she flashed a smile to her waiting customer only to see the one pony she didn't want to see.

A worn and tired pony walked into the store his hooves worked to the bone as filth from a hard days work covered his body, yet even though his body ached he still had a smile across his face.

Candy sighed her own heart aching some as she folded her ears back softly standing behind the counter biting her lower lip softly.

" Hello Miss Pop I'm here to pay for the Luna Berry Cake, I must say it was a hard year of saving but this will make it all worth it when I can see my daughters eyes light up. " The Stallion chuckled placing a small bag of bits on the counter as Candy slowly gazed away her violet eyes filled with a sense of sadness.

" I...I'm sorry but the price of Luna Berries has gone up sir I'm afraid the cake is a bit more." Candy spoke her voice almost in a soft whisper as the stallion gave her an odd look.

" Oh., how much more? " He asked a lump in his throat forming as Candy merely sighed.

" Double." She replied as the stallion just gazed down slowly lifting his hoof to take back the bits.

Yet instead of yelling or fussing, showing anger that she herself felt he did something else.

" I'm sorry you had to put all that work for nothing., here for your trouble." Instead of taking the bits back he simply scooted the bag to her.

A spark suddenly caught fire in her soul as she watched the stallion turn away and walk towards the exit.

" Wait! " She yelled aloud as he stopped in his tracks turning back around.

" This isn't right we have more than enough berries in the back the price shouldn't rise until we are nearly out., I want you to have the cake for free." Candy spoke in an honest tone trotting out into the back as she wheeled out the cake in a decorative box after a few minutes.

" But Ms." The stallion spoke unsure what to say as the young mare simply gave him a sweet smile.

" It's ok I'll use your half and my own to pay for it., tell your daughter I hope she's happy to be home." Candy Pop smiled as the stallion shared one with her slowly taking the cake atop his backside as he left.

Her heart was filled with a sense of happiness doing the right thing., even if would be mad at her she knew she had a clear conscience.

From the shadows the Mysterious Figure watched the young mare trot off into the back once more., her honest heart shining brightly keeping all darkness at bay.

* * *

The Night watch lay littered on the ground some wincing in pain as others were knocked out cold as rain poured down from the dark sky above., gray clouds hid the moon casting darkness everywhere down below.

Amongst the bodies on the ground stood a mare taking shallow breaths gasping for air her whole frame aching., they knew where to find her and when to strike as if planning this attack for ages.

She felt so tired not from the fight she just escaped but from running itself, she just wanted to go home and enjoy the smaller things in life.

But what was her home?

A thing she knew did not exist nor did her family.

She was hollow.

Placing a hoof across her chest she hoped to feel its warmth and rhythm just one more time.

" You know better than anypony else you won't feel a thing! " Wildfire snapped as she jumped off a nearby building sliding down the wall swiftly as she landed across from the mare with a thud.

" No heart, no soul just hollowness." Wildfire finished as her dark green eyes stared into the mares pointed crimson eyes.

" ..." The mare stared in silence as rain drenched her to the bone she wanted to shiver yet didn't feel the chill her mind was on other things.

" I used to think we were the same you and I." Wildfire spoke as she slowly gazed up to the sky as if thinking over her next move.

" ..." The mare stayed silent awaiting Wildfires next move.

" Huh., So that's the way it's going to be? " Wildfire narrowed her eyes the fire burning within her once more as lightning flashed across the sky.

" Then let's finish this Nightingale! " Wildfire snapped her horn glowing a dark red color.

Nightingale merely nodded as her body tensed up and her own horn began to glow as well.

The past had finally caught up with her.

* * *

_**A/N: Welp here we are at long last the last miles before the end of this mini saga.**_

_**I do have others in mind but will go Into TLF from here and work on the others in my spare time lol.**_

_**Don't worry if you are a bit confused most but not all questions get answered in chapter 6.**_

_**R&R if you can it helps.**_

_**And thank you all to who reviewed and etc., you guys rock!**_

_**Signed., IRD. **_


	5. Chapter 5 Nightingale

_**A/N: Wow this took a while to write just a lot of scenes to put together., That and we here in Alabama had some rough weather as some ponies might have heard.**_

_**Well I still got it done yay!**_

_**The last chapter is next and will answer most questions but only a bit I still want to keep a lot in the dark lol.**_

_**Oh!., After chapter six Check out The Lost Frontier and you'll see I'm going to be adding a Dossier To the beginning soon.**_

_**I'm going to fill it with Info on each character in this trilogy and give Summaries on just about everything.**_

_**Just think of it as your own personal Mini Wiki for the Trilogy., just for those ponies who want more info or simply want to jump in without all that pesky reading lol.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this Chapter.**_

* * *

_**(( 1 Year Before Something Cheesy This Way Comes. ))**_

Gazing off into the horizon with crimson colored eyes Nightingale watched as the sun faded off into the sky, while darkness slowly crept in covering all in its dark embrace.

The unicorn sighed softly in silence as her flowing Lavender mane cascaded down her backside, its calming colors contrasting against her dull green coat that had lost its shimmer so long ago.

A bat flying through the sky swooped down landing atop her shoulder as it gazed to her in awe the mare simply returned the gaze with one of sadness and an eerie calm.

Reaching down beside her she grabbed a peeled orange as she sat atop a lonely building in the corner of Serenity Hollow known to the locals as Forgotten Hollow., before using her powers to tear the orange into pieces giving one to the small animal.

The bat squeaked aloud sucking upon the fruit before flying off back into the night.

" Thought I'd find you here." Wildfire smirked as she trotted over to the mare slowly her mane flying back slightly from the wind blowing through the night sky.

" Wildfire?, I thought you were leaving town? " Nightingale asked her eyes filled with a look of confusion.

" Meh., I decided not to go., Got Harmona to cover for me." Wildfire smirked as she sat down beside the dull green mare who simply looked off into the sky staring towards the moon.

" That's...good." Nightingale spoke in almost a whisper unsure what to say though she felt a warmth inside her at the news.

" Good, bad doesn't matter really I just thought you needed company tonight., I've noticed you been looking down a bit lately." Wildfire asked as Nightingale shrugged her shoulders softly.

" It's Complicated." Nightingale replied as Wildfire gently poked her in the side playfully with her hoof.

" Maybe to you alone but I've always thought two minds were better than one., Let me in maybe we can solve it together." Wildfire spoke her voice filled with a certain spark that was covered in confidence.

Nightingale suddenly felt it a aching in her body as she lifted a dainty hoof to her chest holding to it closely feeling a warmth., not a burning but a soothing calm flame burning inside her.

" You ok? " Wildfire asked narrowing her eyes to her comrade as the mare slowly took deep breaths and nodded slowly signaling she was alright.

" It'll pass., Wildfire? " Nightingale slowly spoke as she gazed down slowly to the empty streets below.

" Hmmm? " Wildfire replied in silence.

" Do you remember anything from before The Void? " Nightingale asked her eyes lifting back up to the sky as her hues glistened in the pale light.

" Nope., and don't want to." Wildfire shrugged as the other mare gazed to her in curiosity.

" Why? " Nightingale asked.

" Well think about this The Void Chooses ponies who have nothing left but darkness in their hearts right? " Wildfire asked as the mare slowly nodded along.

" Yeah..." Nightingale trailed off in a soft whisper.

" Well then nopony cared about me then so why should I care about some pointless time in my life., I was granted a new life a new body that is a hell of a deal one I don't regret." Wildfire sighed her eyes filled with a dark glow as she gently stomped her right hoof against the rooftop.

" But., but we lost our essence don't you wonder..." Nightingale began to speak as her comrade lifted a hoof cutting her off.

" Essence?., what has a Heart or Soul ever done for you?" Wildfire asked in a sarcastic tone as she smirked the mare gazing down slowly once more.

" Nothing." Was Nightingales reply.

" Bingo., They did nothing and are nothing." Wildfire finished as she slowly lifted a hoof atop her comrade's shoulder pulling her in slowly.

" Besides if you and I never gave ourselves to The Void., we would've never met right? " Wildfire spoke as she gently pushed Nightingale away from her playfully.

" Yeah." Was all the mare replied as her comrade jumped to her feet and began to gallop off towards the other side of the building.

" C'mon let's go back to the castle I'm starving." Wildfire spoke her horn glowing as she vanished off into a green mist.

Nightingale stayed for a moment longer closing her eyes slowly the warmth in her chest gone replaced with a cold hollow feeling., yet as she searched herself for the odd warmth she remembered a word one she couldn't remember but knew felt right.

Wildfire was her...

Friend.

* * *

_**(( Present Day-Ties That Bind.))**_

Wincing struggling to keep her footing Nightingale gazed across from her to Wildfire who was gritting her own teeth., each pony was hoof in hoof as their horns glowed darkly one a pure white the other a dark red.

Wildfire gave one hard push sending Nightingale back slightly her hooves skidding across the slick ground before a red bolt of energy struck her in the chest causing her to topple over.

Wildfire jumped high slamming her hooves down hard towards the limp mare on the ground before a sudden flash of light blinded her.

Nightingale flew through the light quickly and swiftly striking Wildfire in the chest with her horn before doing a small spin midair and hind kicking her foe in the stomach.

Flying through the air Wildfire felt a strong slam knock the air out of her lungs as she hit a nearby brick wall with enough force to crack it., the bricks crumbling slightly from the impact.

Wildfire gasped aloud as she slid down the wall and kneeled on the ground the rain had stopped for a few minutes now the sky above was littered with dark clouds.

" We...we had it all., and you threw it away! " Wildfire gasped softly as she gazed down to a puddle of water below her not even recognizing her own reflection anymore., it had been so long since she had seen it.

" Lazura she has her own plans!., I can't be apart of them." Nightingale spoke in a solemn tone her mane drenched from the heavy rain as she gazed to the weakened mare.

" Why!, don't you want to belong somewhere in this world again!? " Wildfire gritted her teeth as she slowly rose up to her hooves again body trembling slightly.

" To not be forgotten!., To live in a world where we make our own fates!., Where we chose our own paths! " Wildfire screamed at the top of her lungs as Nightingale slowly looked away and stared up to the sky.

" But it's wrong I can feel it here." Nightingale slowly lifted a hoof to her chest the warmth once more returning soothing her taking the pain and chills of the world away.

" I don't know if it's my heart, soul or essence whatever you wish to call it., But it's telling me Lazura is wrong! " Nightingale spoke aloud proudly her eyes locked on the sky feeling for once she wasn't alone.

" Heart?, soul?, essence? " Wildfire asked her eyes narrowing slowly.

" We are Void Walkers We don't have anything!, We're Hollow! " Wildfire yelled towards her foe as loud as she could not out of anger but perhaps out of sadness she couldn't feel what Nightingale could.

" Wildfire." Nightingale sighed sadly returning her gaze to her friend who glared to her in anger ready for another round.

" If you will not give up., Then I'll just have to break you! " Wildfire snapped as her horn glowed a blood-red crimson.

Nightingale slowly lowered her head down the warmth fading as soon as it had come.

There was no way out.

* * *

Lazura sat alone atop a large silken cushion in her spacious brightly lit room., A open balcony was open behind her as wind blew inside the room causing her mane to flow with the wind gently.

Staring in silence she watched a Pink colored filly with a golden blonde mane sobbing in front of her on the dull marble floor., her blue eyes glistening with tears as her whole body shivered from fear.

" Allumina why are you crying? " A Unicorn with a shimmering white coat asked as she slowly walked over to the sobbing filly., she had a flowing Pale Heliotrope mane that cascaded down her backside.

" I'm scared about facing the Trials of Harmony." Allumina gazed up to her friend tears rolling down her cheeks before she placed her hooves across her eyes and continued to cry.

" Hmmm., Well I have a secret Ali I'm kinda scared too." The mare giggled as she sat down beside the filly placing a gentle hoof atop her backside.

" Why are you scared Cece?., You're a Horse-shoe in for an element nopony else knows more about magic than you." Allumina sniffled as she looked up to her friend who simply shrugged.

" Maybe but anytime I think about the trials' my heart races and my mind starts to go blank." Cece giggled again as the young filly just groaned aloud.

" But not out of fear Ali., But from the idea a whole new chapter will start in our lives! " The mare stood up as she looked down to the filly who gazed up slowly still unsure.

" I need you there Ali., I think all our friends need you there it's because with all my friends at my side I know we will all pass with flying colors! " Cece gazed out the window towards the sun shining brightly in the sky-high above.

" But I'm just a Nopony." Allumina sighed looking down in sadness and uncertainty.

" Now that is a lie Ali., I know you won't leave us hanging tomorrow you're too Loyal a friend to let us down." Cece smiled walking over to the filly as her hooves wrapped around her and both embraced in a soft hug.

Lazura watched as they both stayed in the embrace the young filly had a smile that could light up a room., her heart was full of a warmth unlike any other.

Suddenly a loud knock on the door caught her attention the ponies before her faded back into the darkness from whence they came., Regaining her composure Lazura allowed entry into her private chambers.

The Rainbow colored filly slowly trotted in her ears folded back slightly out of fear or perhaps worry., Lazura simply nodded to her as the filly sat before her.

" Please Lazura I'm unable to rest so many questions are on my mind., who am I?, what is this place? " Dash spoke as Lazura slowly nodded once more her eyes closing softly.

" Oh course my child., I'll explain all to you now if that is what you wish." Lazura spoke in an elegant tone as the blue mare simply gazed to her with trustful eyes.

" It all began long ago with a dark witch named Celestia." Lazura spoke slowly starting her tale as inside she felt nothing but a cold chill.

* * *

Wildfire hissed aloud as her horn glowed darkly lifting three large trash cans in the air with her magic., with a simple gaze the cans exploded into flames before raining down in fireballs to the mare below.

Nightingale ran from side to side balls of fire blasting close to her as she barely dodged them., turning to face her foe one last ball struck her on the side causing her to fall back into the mud.

Wildfire focused her magic and fired a red beam towards Nightingale as she gasped aloud a sudden wall of flames engulfing her in its wicked inferno.

Wildfire narrowed her eyes knowing she had to be dead nothing could survive an attack like that., yet with a light blue glow her question was answered Nightingale shielded herself with a bubble of light.

Her body was slightly singed as the flames died down her shield following suit as she gasped aloud her mane frazzled and filled with debris from the battle.

" I don't want to hurt you." Nightingale sighed mind racing she was running out of options.

" Too bad One of us is not leaving here tonight! " Wildfire snapped as she teleported in a flash of flames in front of Nightingale back-hoofing her across the cheek with a loud pop sending her to the ground.

" Fight Me! " Wildfire snapped again as she slammed a hoof down atop Nightingales chest as the mare gasped aloud for air.

" Finish what you started! " Wildfire screamed slamming down her hooves again on top of the mares stomach., Nightingale coughing aloud in pain body trembling.

" End this! " Wildfire winced softly as she slammed down her hooves on the ground missing Nightingale as she kneeled down in a beaten style her ears folding back.

" Don't make me kill you..." Wildfire spoke in barely a whisper an odd ping in her hollow frame filling her with a spark from within., as her horn glowed a dark green ready to land the final strike.

A sudden flash of light exploded forth filling the alleyway with dazzling colors., the blast echoing all around for miles as the clouds above parted the moons yellow glow shining down.

Wildfire smashed against the ground hard doing two flips across the hard ground., her body rolling off into the corner singed and bruised as she trembled barely able to move.

The light before her shimmering as she gazed in awe at the sight before her., the light fading as soon as it had come Nightingale slowly walking over to wildfire in silence.

" Hehehe...Do it finish this." Wildfire coughed softly a piece of her wanting this nightmare to end.

Nightingale gazed down to her old friend even as her own body was bruised and beaten her hooves trembling with pain like none other., yet instead of attacking she allowed her horn to glow a light blue its calming light engulfing Wildfire.

The Crimson maned pony felt the pain fade away as she watched her wounds heal across her body., not completely but she knew she would be up and about soon.

Nightingales horn slowly faded as she completed her spell., Wildfire simply looking up to her in silence unsure what to say if anything.

" I'll never hurt you Wildfire., I promise we are fri..." Nightingale suddenly screamed aloud as a ball of electricity struck her backside sparks traveling through her small frame before she collapsed to the ground with a thud.

" Noooo! " Wildfire screamed aloud herself as she gazed forward to a Mysterious Figure who was holding up a hoof sparks fading off from it.

The figure slowly trotted over to Nightingale looking down to her., The figures identity hidden behind a dark cloak.

" You stay away from her!., She's Mine! " Wildfire snapped as she slung to her feet eyes filled with a dark spark of fire burning like coals in the darkness.

" She is chosen and I will not allow you to interfere with my plans." The Figure spoke in an emotionless tone as Wildfire quickly leaped forward towards her to strike.

Power like no other engulfed the mare as she felt an invisible noose tighten around her neck holding her in place within midair., Wildfire gasped aloud unable to breath as the figure simply waved a hoof over Nightingale who slowly faded away into darkness.

" If you search for her she will not remember you I shall make sure of that., if you strike her again I will kill you." The Figure huffed in a soft voice as she let go of Wildfire with her power.

The mare slammed to the ground gasping for air trembling as the figure gazed down to her in silence.

" Not like a Void Walker is even anything anyway." The Figure spoke in a cold icy tone before fading into the darkness as well.

" I'll find her!, I'LL ALWAYS FIND HER! " Wildfire screamed aloud as she curled up in a fetal position on the cold wet ground trembling yet her voice was heard by nopony.

She was alone.

* * *

_**(( 1 Year After Something Cheesy This Way Comes.-The Lost Frontier.))**_

" Helloooo?...Rainbow to Nightingale you there girl? " Rainbow Dash asked her friend Nightingale as she watched her stare off into the distance sitting atop the ledge of a building but not necessarily watching the sunset more like she was in space.

" Hmmm? " Nightingale merely hummed her eyes still a bit glossy as she turned to face the multi-colored mare who plopped down at her side softly smirking.

" Hmmm., I risk my neck to slip out of the castle to see you and all I get is a hmm? " Rainbow Dash snorted rolling her eyes softly as she used her hoof to swipe a peeled apple out of her friends hoof.

" Hey!, I worked hard swiping that unlike some of us I don't live in a huge castle." Nightingale spoke in a crude manner flipping her mane to the side softly.

" Mmm..nom..I...nom..know that." Rainbow spoke with a mouth full of apple as she gave the second half back to her friend who just shook her head softly.

" You're something else you know that Dash." Nightingale sighed gently watching her friend chew the apple over slowly juices trickling down her chin.

" And that's why you and I go together., because we're different I take the risks and you make the plans." Wildfire spoke with a smirk looking to Nightingale who gasped aloud in shock.

" Whoa!, are you ok Gale? " Rainbow Dash asked worried placing a hoof on her friend's shoulder to balance her as they sat atop the edge of the building not wanting her to fall off.

" Oh., yeah I'm ok just thought I saw somepony I knew..." Nightingale trailed off as she gazed down to the streets below., the face was so familiar but her mind was drawing a blank.

Smirking to herself she listened to Dash joke around., She knew she was just over thinking things.

She was just a normal pony.

Nothing special about her at all.

* * *

_**A/N: Time to wrap this baby up in a nice bow and start with The Lost Frontier., I think once I get steam behind TLF it will just fly by.**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the next and last chapter will answer most questions.**_

_**Also Kudos to Fruty Sheep for not just guessing that each Oc had to deal with an Element but for supplying the awesome OC Nightingale as well., Each OC will be The Guardians Of Harmony.**_

_**What is that?**_

_**Come back tomorrow when Chapter 6 is posted and find out!**_

_**Also Thank you to XXPay4XtraShippingsXX for the awesome Limacon Dreamscribble.**_

_**Sapphire Delusion for the Funny and Chaotic Sapphire Nyx.**_

_**HUNGRYBURGER25 For the Brave, Bold and Fearless Gladius.**_

_**And last the Always Awesome Akemipie for the Lovable Candy Pop!**_

_**Please R&R and Love you all!**_

_**Signed., IRD.**_


	6. Chapter 6 A Talk With Fate

_**A/N: Well this places a nice bow atop this little side series., answers a few questions while keeping it wide open for more to be explained throughout The Lost Frontier.**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed and Thank you all who had read, reviewed and even followed and faved.**_

_**Check out TLF tomorrow to visit The Halls of Eternity.**_

_**Let Fate show you all her Dossiers she was written about each Character and Location.**_

_**Please enjoy. **_

* * *

Ponies_ who have given up on the good in the world., Those who have had broken hearts never mended by time and even the ones who have forgotten loves warm embrace they are " The Void Walkers." ._

_Their bodies change as they are warped by the darkness losing all of who they were and only left with what they have become._

_Lost in the darkness of their own misery no longer bound by Fate, Destiny or Nevermore., they search the realms for others like them collect an army of darkness so that one day they might create their own path._

_Until then they wander aimlessly in sorrow unable to enjoy the warmth of life, the chill of friendship or even the taste of a Final Rest._

_They are Lost._

_Forever cursed to suffer._

_For shadows can not understand the light._

_Or maybe._

_Just maybe._

_They can and only need a guiding hand to finally reach what they miss so dearly._

_**" Hidden Memoirs of Fate."**_

* * *

Nightingale slept in a deep slumber floating mid-air within a bed of shadows her hooves twitching softly yet her rest remained undisturbed.

The Mysterious Figure gazed upon her in silence knowing this creäture was nothing more than an echo from the past twisted by its own hatred for the world.

Turning her back on the young mare she placed all her attention on a small golden coated filly unicorn before her sitting down on shimmering marble floors.

She was writing within multiple books scattered around her many quills swirling around penning stories within their pages.

Her eyes were a pale blue as if she lost her sight so long ago., yet that would only be a deception this filly among two others could see more than anypony else within the universe.

" Fate." The Figure spoke to the filly who gently gazed her way before sadly adverting her eyes.

" Yes., What is it that you want? " Fate asked as she continued to pen stories across the floor.

" I've completed what you have told me and tested the Guardians., Has the Fates changed at all? " The Figure asked with a hopeful tone as the young filly simply nodded no.

" What! " The figure snapped in anger a glowing horn within the cloak turning a dark blue.

" Fate and Destiny can't be so easily changed., you have made an effort to do so but it has yet to be written if your actions will change the outcome at all." Fate sighed sadly a tear rolling down her cheek slowly.

" But as before I must warn you those who try to change fate will never find what they are searching for." The young filly pleaded with the figure as she watched the cloaked one merely turn away from her.

" I will change my fate., I swear it! " The figure gazed upon Nightingale once more using her magic to keep her in a slumber till the right time to send her forth again as a pawn within her game.

" At the cost of how many?, Such like Discord? " Fate asked as The Figure remained silent never replying to her first question.

" Discord will play by my rules., if her ever wishes to know who his daughter is." The Figure spoke in a chilling manner.

" Have you re-written this pathetic creatures tale yet? " The Figure then asked in a stern tone as Fate softly nodded yes to the question.

" Yes., But she is a Void Walker she is no longer bound by Myself or the others." Fate spoke as she levitated a book over to the Figure who took it within her own powers.

" Maybe so but she is different she has not lost her essence completely., so with a little magic I should be able to change her memories and even events in her life to my liking." The Figure spoke as the book glowed a dark blue an odd symbol burning into the cover.

" Dark magic might do so for a small while., but sooner or later she will remember it all and be in control to choose her own ending." Fate spoke softly her voice barely rising above a whisper.

" By then I will have no use for her." The Figure huffed and allowed Nightingale to fade into a green mist teleporting her back to Forgotten Hollow but with a cloaking spell hiding her location to those searching for her.

" If my spell is a success Rainbow Dash and her will think they have been long time friends., and within time will play right into my hooves." The Figure spoke in an icy tone and slowly walked towards a wall in the distance.

" Lazura might think she will use Rainbow Dash to trap the Elements of Harmony., but unknown to that fool I'll be watching every move she makes." The Cloaked Figure giggled as a portal of shadows sprang forward before her.

The Figure slowly fading out of the Halls of Eternity., taking with her The Heart of Beginnings the only item able to allow her to call orders over even Fate itself.

* * *

_Twisted by a darkness the fate of many will be changed._

_Twisted by Fate their Destinies will lead them far and wide._

_Nevermore will claim some._

_But you mustn't give up._

_The Guardians of Harmony will guide you and your friends._

_Chosen by fate itself these ponies will never falter._

_Each with a heart and soul of pure light._

_Will protect you., and help shape the path you need to take to save us all._

_They are our Champions._

_The Fates will pray for you._

_Stop this madness before it is too late._

_And Remember._

_When all is lost._

_When you are alone._

_Light in the world is always there._

_Search your heart._

_And let its warmth and glow guide you._

_Please._

_Twilight Sparkle._

_It's up to you now._

_Never give up._

_I'll be watching you._

_**" Hidden Memoirs of Fate."**_

* * *

_**A/N: Well as said this was short and sweet and filled in a few blanks., Not all mind you those will be filled in throughout The Lost Frontier.**_

_**If you want more info that might shine even more detailed light on the subjects you have in mind go to The Lost Frontier Tomorrow and Check out Fates Dossiers.**_

_**Please R&R and love you all., hope you enjoyed the ride!**_

_**The Lost Frontier will be updated Tuesday with a new chapter!**_

_**Signed., IRD.**_


End file.
